Kathleen
|Race = Human|Gender = Female}} Kathleen (キャスリン, Kyasuriin) is the close friend of Kimberly, Vanessa, Victoria and Leslie, and the member of American Team like Z Fighters did as the fighter and supporter. She's first appears on the TV special movie, Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu. She's the wife of Damien Blooms and the mother of Mitchell and Darry, the mother-in-law of Veronica and the paternal grandmother of Miranda, Larry and Owen. Appearance Kathleen is a beautiful, young child and young woman of slim build and average height with a slender yet frame athletic skinny physique. Over the course of the series and movies, she's has light blue eyes, lightest-pale skin complexion and long straight blonde hair. Personality Kathleen is the happy beauty of the kids as the American Team. She is kind-hearted, sweet-natured, laid-back, and even-tempered, but also has a lot of grit. Biography Background Kathleen is born on June 30 of Age 251. Dragon Ball Z Garlic Jr. Saga She's mentioned by Majin Buu Saga She's mentioned by Film Appearances The Revenge of Super Buu She's first appears as a Dead Zone This is how his mother, Kathleen, dies trying to protect Darry from the Spice Boys. In that accident also dies his older brother Mitchell. Power Manga and Anime Kathleen is the Films In Video games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Blast - * Ki Sense - * Afterimage Technique - * Afterimage Strike - * Chi Blocking - Transformations Unlock Potential Video Games Appearances Kathleen is the supportive players in the video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: Hatake Mina (teen/young adult) * FUNimation dub: Cameron Diaz (teen/young adult, most media) (DBZ Movie) Battles Major Battles Trivia * Kathleen's name means Japanese name (キャスリン or Kyasuriin) is in English the meaning of the name Kathleen is: Pure. * In French the meaning of the name Kathleen is: Pure, clear. Form of the Latin Katharina, from the Greek Aikaterina. * In Greek the meaning of the name Kathleen is: Pure. * In Irish the meaning of the name Kathleen is: Pure. Clear. Innocent. From the Gaelic form Caitlin. * In Latin the meaning of the name Kathleen is: Pure, clear. Form of the Latin 'Katharina', from the Greek 'Aikaterina'. It was borne by a number of saints, including St Catherine of Alexandria, a 4th century martyr who suffered torture on a spiked wheel. * In American the meaning of the name Kathleen is: Pure. * It is pronounced kath-LEEN. It is of Irish and Greek origin, and the meaning of Kathleen is "pure". Variant of Katherine. First used outside of Ireland in the 1840s. Actress Kathleen Turner. Also form of Catherine. Gallery naruto_oc___grandmother_and_grandson_by_namhye-2.jpg Naruto oc grandmother and grandson by namhye-dcghn06.jpg naruto_oc___ryo_and_his_mother_by_namhye-dcgdxyy-1.jpg naruto_oc___ryo_and_his_mother_by_namhye-dcgdxyy.jpg References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Citizens Category:Civilians Category:Orphans Category:Ninjas Category:Swordsmen Category:Zesmond Spencer's Friend Category:Kaylah's friends Category:Video games where Kathleen is playable Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Characters who died early Category:Deceased Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased Category:Wives Category:Mothers Category:Witches/Wizards